Snowstorm Love
by Moonlight Tigger
Summary: The crash resulted in both fearing they had lost the other. But in reality, had they? Warning, contains yaoi- RoyEd :P


Snowstorm Love

He coughed slightly, groaning as the pain hit him with brutal force. His vision was blurred, and glass fragments had pierced many parts of his skin. His main injury was his legs, which he could not feel anymore. He looked up; shifting to look at the dancing snowflakes of the forecast snowstorm headed their way.

He then remembered that he was not alone in the crushed car. He slowly shifted to face the other way; his head still rested against the steering wheel.

The other was hunched forward; only his seatbelt holding him upright. Blood was seeping through his white shirt.

A shaking hand reached out and dared touch the unmoving other presence. It repeated the action in vain. No response came from the other victim of the crash.

"Edward!" Roy grunted as loud as he could, trying again to awaken the boy.

He was this time rewarded with movement; a small groan and a twitch in the boy's posture. Edward looked up weakly at his superior, barely able to hold his head upright. His golden eyes were growing dull, but his mouth turned into an upward position, attempting to reassure the man across that he was alright.

"Roy…" Came the lingering whisper.

"Edward, c'mon; stay with me," Roy pleaded, grasping onto the limp hand dropped loosely at the boy's side. He raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, showing his concern and affection towards his young lover.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere," Edward replied.

"I find that hard to believe," Roy remarked, pointing at the crimson dyeing the boy's shirt a pink tinge. Edward looked down, and moaned.

"You're no better," he replied, pointing at his superior's blood-soaked legs. "We'd better get you out of here and get you medical attention or you're gonna end up like me; with prosthetic automail limbs and a deranged mechanic who pleases herself on whacking you round the head with a wrench at every chance she gets." Roy chuckled at Edward's half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood and dismal atmosphere which enveloped the wreckage they were currently trapped in.

Alchemy seared through the prodigy's body, and soon enough both piled out onto the cool snow outside.

"Can you walk?" Edward asked warily. Roy nervously stood straight; nodding despite the pain. Edward glared at the truck which had ploughed into them at top speed, causing them to veer and somersault off the road and into a tree.

…

After a short time walking; Roy was relying on Edward fully to keep him upright. He felt bad, but there was no other way to get to hospital to get the treatment they needed.

Shortly after; Edward let out a loud cry of pain and collapsed to the floor. He painted the snow a red-tinge with the overflowing blood pouring from him.

"Edward!" Roy shouted, kneeling beside him. Edward grasped tightly onto his hand and looked up at him.

"Roy…we…need to rest…" he muttered, lying back in the snow. Roy followed him, lying adjacent to his lover. Their hands were locked in an embrace as the snow began to pile atop them, soon engulfing them completely.

Roy weakly brushed most of the cold white flakes from him, and continued to brush it off Edward too.

That was when he noticed the blue-tinted skin, along with the almost purple lips. The eyes were shut, and the eyelids were tinted light blue also. The warm moisture which would usually show steam from the mouth of a living being was not present, and the boy was motionless.

"Edward…" Roy whispered, shaking the still boy. He received no rejoinder, and a small sob escaped him. "You promised! You said you weren't going anywhere!" he yelled through the tumbling white flakes.

…

Roy soon gave into the cold, and he too slipped into unconsciousness. He was so unaware of his surrounding that he did not notice his subordinates dragging him into an ambulance, and wrapping Edward in a blanket in an attempt to warm him.

He only realised that he had not died when he awoke in a warm hospital bed. Havoc grinned down at him, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"He's awake! Ma'am!" Havoc called to someone behind. Hawkeye appeared moments later, and a small smile made itself apparent on her face.

"We thought we had lost you, sir," she smiled distantly. With those words, Roy suddenly recalled everything that had happened; including Edward lying unmoving beside him. Edward was dead.

"Did I miss the funeral?" he asked. His two subordinates exchanged confused glances before looking back at him with bemused expressions.

"What funeral, sir?" Hawkeye asked. "Did someone die?" Roy was now completely bewildered.

"Edward…he was dead beside me after the car crash," he mumbled; the images flashing through his mind. His two subordinates looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I think you are greatly mistaken, sir," Hawkeye said, stepping aside to reveal a small blonde sleeping lightly in a wheelchair beside the Colonel's bed, a blanket slouched over his shoulders for warmth. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic motion, a sign that he was still alive and kicking.

Roy felt like crying out in relief and happiness at the sight of the boy. He wasn't blue and unmoving like before; he was a light shade of peach and was only moving slightly due to being asleep.

"Edward…" Riza mumbled, bending down and shaking the boy's shoulders. He woke up in a start; looking at her dazedly. Roy chuckled softly at the puzzled eyes as Edward tried to get rid of the bleariness in his eyesight.

"Thank goodness you're alright…" Roy mumbled softly, gaining the boy's attention. Edward looked directly at him, and gawped. He attempted to stand, but fell indignantly on Roy's bed. He hauled himself and regained his composure instantly, blushing slightly as he neared his superior on the bed.

He put a hand to Roy's face, cupping his cheek and surveyed him wide-eyed.

"Roy…" He whispered, dazed. Roy took his hand in his own, knotting them both together as he stared into the bright golden eyes of his lover.

"I thought I'd lost you," Roy said through building tears. His eyes shone with the impending moisture as he smiled. "Don't ever scare me like that again." That comment earned him a half-hearted laugh from the blond before him.

"And you don't ever scare me like you have in the past few weeks again," Edward replied, also fighting back tears. Havoc and Hawkeye excused themselves, leaving the two in private.

"Edward…I thought you were gone…You were blue…and unmoving…and- and I feared the worst had happened," Roy gasped as the sobs broke their way through. He clutched the blonde close, embracing him tightly. Edward hugged back with his automail arm; since his flesh one was currently in a sling.

"Don't worry…I was just sleeping," Edward whispered soothingly. "Just thought I'd take a nap at the most inappropriate time." Roy laughed at Edward's humour. He then cupped Edward's face in both of his hands, gazing into the golden irises the boy possessed.

"Edward…I love you and I always will….and I don't ever want to lose you."

"I love you too, now and for eternity. And…you won't ever lose me because if I die, you'll bring me back to kill me for it."

They remained in the same position for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and warmth. Being so close to being broken apart was emotionally gruelling, but it only made the bond between them stronger.

* The End *

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, just the plot for this fanfiction :)


End file.
